


Song Cover

by YinYangBangBang



Series: DashingRock [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (Please do not use the word Futa to describe any characters in this fic), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Any headcanon you want but she aint Cis, Emotional Hurt, Ex Sex, F/F, Intersex Blake, Intersex Ilia, Monochrome is the main pair here, Nonbinary Blake, Nonbinary Ilia, One Night Stands, RWBY Rock, Safe butt stuff, Trans Blake, Trans Ilia, gotta work that butt and slide it in slooooww, safe sex, sorry!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangBangBang/pseuds/YinYangBangBang
Summary: A confused Blake is left fighting her feelings. Should she ask Weiss for a real relationship or just continue their commitment-free arrangement? Seeing her ex in the evening might make that choice a little harder.





	Song Cover

**Author's Note:**

> (A Calico fic for you guys! Someone pointed out in Blake's V5 trailer, the experiences Ilia goes through are very similar to trans women, so I thought that'd be fun to play with in this fic. Hope you enjoy! Once again, a big thanks to everyone on the various discord servers who's read through this to check it's ok, and a bigger thanks to Dash and Tex who've given me info for this AU. Hope I do ya proud!)

“A double whiskey, please.”

Perhaps drinking with a mind so messed up wasn't the best idea. But what were the other options? It seemed pointless to wallow in confusion all day when Blake could just have a few drinks to clear her head. Maybe the answer really was at the bottom of the glass, or maybe she’d be pushing it back to figure out another day. That was a problem for sober Blake to worry about later.

Who knew the casual conversation her and Yang had would be on her mind all this time? Blake absolutely didn’t, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the answer she gave, and how easily it fell from her lips.

_ “We’re not dating.” _

That answer almost became a mantra to Blake. Even after two weeks, she had conflicting emotions about that answer she gave. It was correct, but it was an answer that raised an important question in her head.

_ “Why aren’t we dating, though?” _

Well, there were numerous reasons. They were on tour together, for one. Tensions would be high at times and that could cause arguments, arguments could lead to breakups, which could destroy the band entirely. With the band being Blake’s only lifeline away from the world of The White Fang, that wasn’t an option. But the second reason was just that. The White Fang.

The relationship she had left behind there was a mess. While it could have been blamed on her naivety back then, Blake had always blamed herself for allowing it to get as bad as it did. Adam would control and manipulate both her and Ilia with the threat of ending it before they were ready, or display behaviours that were continually destructive and threatening to others, making them both fear when tempers rose in all other situations. It was a toxic atmosphere, one Blake had gathered great courage to leave, but one she never quite got over.

_ “But Weiss wouldn’t do that to you,” _ She tried to convince herself.  _ “She isn’t Adam, she’d never use the relationship as a threat when she felt like it. And when has she ever even raised her voice at you?”  _ She blushed to herself at that thought.  _ “Well, except the times you ask her to…” _

Resting her head in her hand and tapping the bar with the other, she continued to think as she watched the barman getting around to making her drink.  _ “You’re both more or less dating already, just without the sappy words or the commitment. Would it really be the end of the world to ask her and  _ **_try_ ** _ to move on with your life?” _

“Here ya’ go, double whiskey with ice.” A rock glass containing ice and whiskey was pushed close to her arm, cutting off those thoughts for now. “Sorry ‘bout the wait, gal over there with the ponytail  _ insisted _ she get this one for you.”

Blake looked to wear the barman gestured behind him. Could it be Weiss? Maybe she did come to the bar to get a drink just to spend company with her for the night. Looking over she scanned the crowd, trying to spot the trademark platinum blonde hair among them. But when her eyes aligned with a ponytail, she completely stopped.

Definitely not platinum blonde. Blake stared over at the Auburn hair and at its owner. Far darker skin than Weiss, dotted with even darker spots on her arms, shoulders, and cheeks. There were similar bright blue eyes, but this was someone completely different, and one of the last people Blake expected to see again.

Ilia.

Taking her drink, she took a long sip of it first to calm her nerves. It’d been a very long time since she’d seen her ex-girlfriend, so of course, it’d thrown her off. But the White Fang had broken up months ago, chances were Ilia and Adam did before that. It was unlikely he was present, but one could never be too cautious.

Still, desperate for answers, she made her way over. She slid herself onto the spare seat by Ilia’s side, resting the glass on the bar. One couldn’t be too careful, she took a quick glance around first, before asking;

“What are you doing here?”

The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes. “ _ Hi, Ilia, _ ” she said in a mocking tone, clearly imitating Blake. “ _ It’s been so long, nearly a year! Thanks for the drink by the way, how have you been doing? _ ”

Even with so much caution, the mockery did make her rethink the approach again. Obviously there was no ill intent, otherwise, she’d have never spent a dime. Blake turned slightly to face her, idly tracing her finger up and down the rock glass. “Can you really blame me for asking? Haven’t seen you for so long then suddenly you buy me a drink outta the blue.”

“Hey, I was just as surprised as you to see you here.” She nursed her own drink again, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. With a content sigh, she answered Blake’s question. “Figured I’d try my luck, saw you and… well, here we are.”

“Yeah? Well, afraid you’re not getting lucky with me.” Taking another sip of her whiskey, Blake allowed the silence to sit for a moment. It really had been so long since she last spoke to her. Not even a call or a message. Despite being so close and intimate to one another before, so much time had passed she no longer knew what to say.

“... How  _ have you _ been doing?”

“Oh, y’know… Hangin’ in there. Found myself a regular job, got an apartment, boring shit but that’s life.” A small smile formed on her lips at the question. At least she realised Blake actually did care. Turning towards her, she spoke a little quieter. “I went to your show last night.”

Blake’s ears perked up in surprise. Seeing Ilia was enough of one, but learning she’d actually wanted to see her in her new band was even more of one.

A fact which Ilia noticed, “I’ve been listening to your guys’ sound for a while, you’re all really good. Seeing tickets on sale afterward, I couldn’t really resist taking a peek,” She smiled gently, idly swirling her drink in her hand. “I wanted to check you were doing well, that you were happy. And while you weren’t exactly jumping around everyone like the old times, I could see you were.”

“Huh…” Blake looked away, staring blankly down at her own drink again. “I didn’t think you’d wanna see me, not after I left the way I did.”

Knowing it would come back to this, Ilia shrugged her shoulders. She finished off the last of her drink, before lowering her glass again and pushing it back to the bartender for another. “It hurt like a bitch, I ain’t gonna lie about that. But I got over it, realized you had to leave. We both did. You leaving was the main thing that helped me realise what a monster he was anyway.”

All the talk of wanting to create new memories, everything Weiss had said about creating new ones and a better future; it was all being tossed aside as they dug into the past. But they were all answers to questions she’d had for a long time. No matter how much it hurt, Blake needed to know. It was a welcome relief to know Ilia didn’t hold any bad feelings against her for her quick exit in the past, making it a relief that she was spared having to explain; but it did hurt to know Ilia took the brunt of the downfall.

But Ilia… She noticed. She cleared her throat right away to change the subject. “Listen, I’m not here to cry about what was when life’s so much better now. White Fang’s gone, you got a new band, I got a new life, water under the bridge. So, are we going to sit here and cry about the past, or am I gonna have a drink with my old gal pal?”

Turning back to Ilia again, Blake found a smile forming on her face. That was the Ilia she remembered, one that could always make her drop everything and just focus on the good things in that moment. Even with how good things were, she had to admit it was a part she’d missed all this time. Maybe having Ilia back in her life would be a good idea after all.

The choice was easy. Finishing her drink, she slammed the glass down again, immediately calling; “Another double and whatever my friend’s having?”

* * *

Half an hour later and it was like no time had passed at all. Both got one another up to speed in no time, learning of the other’s ventures on their own, their current goals and wants anything. Pretty soon Blake was wondering why she was ever stressed about seeing Ilia again, finding herself settled right into her company once more.

It seemed the feeling was mutual to her ex-girlfriend. Now the initial hurdle was over, Blake and her could bond together again just like old times. Perhaps not to the same level or with the same amount of intimacy, but it was still just as meaningful and caring, or so she hoped.

Which moved Ilia on to the final subject of the evening to catch up on. Taking a sip of what was now her third drink, she asked; “So, got anyone else new in your life, if you know what I mean?”

Blake smirked to herself, eyeing up her own glass as to debate on it she should have another or not. She wasn't drunk and didn't want to be this evening, so was deciding against it for now.

“Not in that aspect,” Blake clarified. “Just a few casual encounters to blow off steam. No point in commitment when you’re on the road.”

“I’ll drink to that.” And she did, taking another sip before placing it down a moment. “Haven't been in the mood for commitment either. Hard enough to find someone who’s cool with me let alone someone who wants to commit to it. But whatever, single life isn't too painful.”

“Means you can do whatever the hell you want, big change from  _ him _ .” Blake didn't give the man the pleasure of saying it aloud again, even if he wasn't here. Instead, she smiled at Ilia again. “Do what I’ve been doing, blow off your steam, then leave. No awkward questions, no clingy guilt, just you and a friend having a good lay.”

“That’s really how your life is now, huh?” Ilia smirked, looking up at her.

Blake found herself pausing at that comment. No, it wasn't at all how her life was now. Sure, she hadn't committed to Weiss as such, but she didn't exactly leave her either. It was consistent. And that involved becoming closer as people, as friends. If there was a label, they were more or less in a relationship. Just a very open one.

Still, that wouldn't exactly make Ilia feel better to tell her that. So she played into her own comment. “Sorta?”

Humming in agreement, Ilia pushed the remainder of her drink back to the bar again, clearly showing she was done for the evening. She looked at Blake again, tapping the bar with her fingers for a moment. She was thinking of something.

“You know, I should,” she agreed, giving a small smile. “It's been long enough since I've had any action and I can't be fucked with the dancing around with that stuff. Might as well just dive in and ask for what I want.”

“There you go.” Blake nodded in agreement.

Taking the dive, she leaned in toward Blake and asked calmly; “So, your room or mine?”

Blake scoffed a moment, trying to hold back a small giggle. She didn't expect Ilia to be the joking type. “Good one, you got me there.”

But Ilia’s expression didn't change. She didn't laugh or roll her eyes, or anything of the sort. She remained calm throughout, waiting for Blake’s laughter to die out. Only then did the question really hit home and she asked; “Wait, you’re serious?”

“Dead serious.” Shuffling herself closer a moment, she took the opportunity to tease Blake for her nativity, looking into her eyes with a half-lidded expression. “I mean if you wanted to? Would save me the time of dancing around with a noob figuring out if they’ll be game. And not to mention…” she pressed her fingertips against Blake’s upper thigh, walking them slowly upwards over the skin until one rested on her crotch area. “We understand each other’s bodies better than most people in here would be able to.”

Blake felt her breath hitching up. That offer was terribly tempting. Previous experience had her knowing all too well that Ilia was good, even if it was a relationship long over. She had a point, it would be very rare for her to casually meet another woman who could know her  _ that _ well. Even Weiss, who was still excellent in the bedroom, had some things she just never would understand due to being cisgender. But someone with a similar body to Blake’s, like Ilia herself, could grasp the concepts a lot better. And that was before applying previous experience.

“So, what do you say?”

When Ilia repeated herself again, Blake looked over. Weiss had been uninterested in hooking up tonight so the only other plan would have been a movie and bed. Something that Ilia’s offer far bested. In the end, it was her heat doing the talking. She made her answer clear when she pushed herself out of her seat, encouraging her to follow shortly after saying;

“My room.”

* * *

The door to Blake’s hotel room swung straight open, and the two were immediately rushing inside in a heated embrace they hadn't shared in years. Contrary to her usual with Weiss, it was she who was submissive. Ilia was pushing Blake into the room with her, both lips locked and giving their all as the paced toward the bed, merely being cautious not to trip beforehand.

Once the back of Blake’s legs hit the bed, she fell backward, pulling Ilia with her on top. They returned right to deep kissing, both moaning on the occasions they took a breath, humming with desire. It had been a long long time Blake and her slept together, and a long time since Ilia has this sort of attention at all. They knew what they wanted, there would be no delay in them getting it.

Blake felt Ilia’s hands slide up her chest and immediately begin undoing the buttons on her shirt one by one, a gesture Blake was trying to return as she reached up to her, moving her hands over her body in search of any zips, buttons, something to get those clothes off. When there was nothing she could feel right away, she groaned in frustration, pulling herself out of the kiss.

“That’s cheating.”

“Is it?” Ilia had pulled Blake’s shirt open in that moment, looking down at her with a slight smirk, cheeks going red when she looked down at Blake’s exposed chest, only contained now by the black bra beneath. But as fun as teasing further would be, Ilia was needy herself. She took the time instead to sit upright, unzipping the back of her dress and letting it fall from her body, where she kicked it away to one side to be forgotten about. Now down to her underwear, she was significantly more naked than Blake. “Now it's fair.”

In awe at the display before her, Blake’s mouth hung open as she stared up at Ilia. It’d been a long while since she’d been staring at her smooth skin or the freckles that dotted it. Even now, it was a site that she revealed in. Both in an endearing way and in a way that got her hot under the collar. Face as red as a tomato, she quietly whispered. “Still as good as I remember.”

The dark brown skin pulsed into a pink, the darker freckles becoming a lighter red to express her own blush. But also her eagerness to continue. Desperate to carry on, she continued to the next step, reaching to unbutton Blake’s jeans. 

Blake offered no fight back, in fact, she shook her hips to make the job of removing them so much easier, allowing for her lover for the evening to throw them off into the corner with an ever-growing collection of clothes. Both were down to their underwear, and both didn't want to waste time any longer.

“Hmm…” Ilia looked down with a wide smirk on her face as she reached behind, fiddling with her bra to get around to removing it. “I’m assuming if you’re this rearing to go, you have what we need, right?”

Having just tugged her own bra off and tossed it aside, Blake paused. That… was a good question. It’d been so long she didn't even think she’d need any particular supplies again asides from Condoms, which she had plenty of. But sex with Ilia required something… a little extra. Something she didn't have anymore. Looking a little ashamed of herself, she shook her head.

“Well good thing I got us covered then, huh?” But to tease, she pulled at Blake’s legs to bring her closer again. Moving her hips forward, she ground her pelvis up against Blake’s backside firmly, drawing out a soft moan from there. Growling under her breath, she giggled. “God, you’re practically begging for it! But you know I can't just charge right in.”

Gasping again, Blake looked up at the woman pinning her down and grinding against her backside. The heat that was building within her was intense, making her bite her lip to try and resist letting out a moan already. They’d barely even got going and Blake was hard as a rock, only covered up by her underwear.

Something Ilia spied for herself. She couldn't resist taking a peak, and hooked one of her fingers under one side of it, pulling it to the left to expose the hard length at last.

“Well, hello there again,” Ilia smirked in delight. Tucking her panties to one side, she then took the length into her hand for a short moment, running her thumb over the head delicately. “You are a sight I've missed…”

Blake growled with delight. She began to claw at the bed sheets, looking upward at the ceiling in order to distract herself from the pleasure she was feeling already. Likewise, Ilia’s hand was a feeling she missed, especially with the gentle care she gave, particularly to the head at the top. Already she could feel she needed a real distraction to try and prevent herself meeting her finish far too soon.

To try and accomplish that, she wound her legs around Ilia’s hips and used them to force her forward again, ramming her into Blake’s rear end.

Forced to grind up against Blake’s backside, Ilia let out a small purr in delight. “So very eager…” From the way that forced her own breath to pick up, Ilia was eager as well. Deciding to get straight to it at that point, she drew her hands away again.

“Tell me,” Said hands had gone to her own hips, lowering the black panties as she spoke, “How many partners have had you this way since we’ve been apart?”

Blake watched as Ilia kicked her underwear off her foot and to the remaining pile of clothes, before looking over to her again. The view of Ilia’s bottom half was obscured as she held her legs in place, but she gasped again at the feeling of her flesh against that of her ex-partners.

“Only you.” She answered honestly, trying her best and failing not to seem so needy. She released Ilia’s hips from the grasp of her legs, and shuffled further upward onto the bed, allowing her partner the space to climb on with her rather than be forced to lean over. “No one’s been interested in having me this way since you two…”

“Interesting.” 

When Ilia did just that, Blake gained a much more rewarding view. Below her stomach, a small trail of short brown hair lead toward a hardened, smooth length. Rock hard, just like her, rearing to get on with things just as Blake wanted. “Then this ass is still mine then, isn’t it?”

There was an odd thrill in that. Not just in seeing another hard cock by her own for the first time in months, but in knowing that no one else apart from her ex-partners had penetrated her behind like they had. It was known to them both, she knew there wasn’t the worry of having to teach her how to do certain things she liked. But more than anything, it was the very faint thought in the back of her mind that the few good things had never really ended.

While Blake nodded, Ilia was already preparing for the next step. She’d pulled her bag to their side and was already retrieving a few items. Two condoms, and a small, pink, travel sized bottle. There was a small grin of delight from Blake when Ilia took that bottle into her hands, rubbing it between them rather quickly.

“You remembered to warm it up this time,” Blake whispered.

“You always got twitchy when it was cold,” Ilia teased, popping the cap once satisfied with her work. “Still gonna be a little cold though.”

“Just do it,” Blake begged, hating how needy she sounded. “It never really mattered that mu-OH! F-F-FUCK!”

The instant Ilia squoze a hearty helping below her sack, Blake instantly shuddered, legs twitching and muscles clenching. Even warming the bottle didn’t help in her rather harsh reaction to the sudden change in temperature.

Ilia just laughed, capping the bottle away once satisfied and reaching for one of the two condoms. “Oh my god, that never gets old! You’re so sensitive down there.”

Finally managing to calm down, Blake resumed her position once again, spreading her legs to give Ilia the space to work with. She watched as Ilia tore the packet open, retrieving the small plastic ring. “Well, yeah. It is still my…” She debated a moment, before looking off to one side, narrowing her eyes. “I’m not giving you this satisfaction.”

“Aww, can someone not admit where I'm about to put my fingers?” Ilia asked. She pulled the sheath down over two fingers on her right hand. Satisfied with her work, she already brought her hand below.

Next thing Blake knew, there was something rubbing the lubricant in. Not only did the covered fingers spread the viscous fluid around the general area, but they began to push against the tight ring of muscle between Blake’s cheeks. With each circle, she pushed a little more, giving a healthy amount of time for the muscle to loosen up and allow her advances.

“You know, you always used to make little faces and bite your lip while I did this,” Ilia taunted. Once it was loose enough, she pushed her covered fingers further inside, sinking into the loosened entrance with ease. She watched as Blake did just that again, biting her lip, grabbing the sheets and hanging on as they pushed in and out of her body, twisting and turning to touch at all angles. With a smirk, she allowed her fingers to curl once they were at full depth, using that to tease, “Yeah, just like that.”

“ _ Oooohhh… _ ” A strained moan followed while Ilia toyed with her to get her ready. She couldn't help the occasional twitch in her legs or clenching of muscles. Already it was incredible sensations, and this was just a mere taster of what was to come.

Satisfied that Blake was ready, Ilia withdrew her fingers again. Pulling off the condom from them and instead prepared the next packet, Ilia looked up at her ex-girlfriend again, looking right into her eyes for a moment as she got ready.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Ilia wanted to be clear. It had been such a long time, and they were missing one of the partners who was involved before. But there was also the position of power to think about. “I have way more condoms if you’d rather us flip over.”

“No way.” Blake insisted. She looked up at Ilia through half-closed eyes, trying to draw her in and notice her. All thoughts had vanished from her head in that moment. All the concerns of commitment, the concerns of bringing up the past, the concerns of Weiss; gone. In that moment, all that mattered was her overwhelming need to satisfy her libido. She could worry about the rest later. “You have no idea how bad I want this.”

Ilia gave Blake a grin. “Considering you’re still rock hard, I have an idea.”

Now with a covered member, Ilia got herself into position. One hand held Blake’s leg to one side, the other was trying to position her member against Blake’s rear. Gradually she began to push forward, and both of them let out a gasp of pleasure once it penetrated the ring of muscle.

Ilia took great care in starting. She moved her hands to support Blake’s legs against her, using them as balance while she pushed in a little further at a time, her pink skin turning more intense as she etched further. Blake let out a long moan in pleasure, gripping the bed sheets tight to try and anchor herself while she accepted more of the length inside.

Of all the times as of late when she’d penetrated Weiss, it was such a different pleasure in comparison. It was her turn to be at the will of her lover and take it, something she didn't realise she missed so much once it was happening again. The feeling of vulnerability was rather welcome, even more so when she felt Ilia’s hips coming into contact with her legs.

As she was drawing back out again, Blake let out another dull moan, legs trembling lightly against her lover for the evening. Her eyes fell shut. She wanted nothing more than to soak in the presence of the other and allow herself to be taken over by the pleasure that came with it. Against her better judgment, she let go of the sheets with her right hand, and instead reached and grasped Ilia’s wrist.

An action she took well, it seemed, given that she pulled back and held Blake’s hand in hers instead. In the midst of her work, she looked down at Blake below, licking her lips at the sight. Blake was in pure bliss, head laid back with a grin of pure joy on her face, moaning out loud each time Ilia moved into her again. It was everything like they both remembered from before, which in this case was no longer a bad thing.

“You’re not giving this much attention…” Ilia managed to tease in the midst of her own moans, pulling her spare hand away from Blake’s leg and instead brushing the backs of her fingers against the hard member laying against her stomach, giving a light smirk again when she felt it twitch. “Thought you’d be way ahead jerkin’ it.”

In truth, this time Blake wasn’t interested. That part had a lot of attention lately, it made an interesting change to get pleasure without that being involved. So she remained silent. That was until a particular thrust hit something.

“HNN!”

It was almost like a switch had been flipped. Everything had been good before, but that single thrust had hit  _ just right _ . Grasping Ilia’s hand tightly, she found herself begging; “Right there! Please!”

“Oh, right… here?”

On the next thrust forward, Blake shuddered hard. Her member twitched as she let out a high pitched moan, one unheard of for a long long time. She immediately nodded. “Yeah! Yeah, there, please… Please don’t stop…”

“This is so new,” Ilia remarked. But pulling back and then thrusting forward once again, she grinned in delight as the twitches and moans continued, making sure to soak in the look of glee on Blake’s face each time. She was far needier than she’d ever seen. Whether that was because it was her again or just the way they were doing things she didn’t know. But god, it made for good viewing.

Blake was certainly enjoying it too. Now Ilia had maintained the angle and depth, Blake’s head swam in pleasure. She could barely even think anymore, mind abuzz with how good everything felt. Being thrust down into the bed, a hand in hers, the occasional brushing of fingers against her member. Everything was mind-blowing, and already she could feel herself getting close.

“D-Don’t hold back…” Ilia managed to rasp together through her own moans. Her skin was completely pink and burning hot, like a full body blush. Anyone could tell it was getting intense for her too. This time she wrapped her fingers around Blake’s member, trying to time it right to jerk it in time with her thrusts. The odd quivering from her own hips as she pushed in was a sign that Blake wasn’t the only one ready to blow, Ilia wasn’t close behind.

So she didn’t. She didn’t hold back anymore.

**“W-WEISS!”**

Grasping the hand tightly, and the bedsheets even tighter, Blake felt the pleasure swim through her veins and make her shudder all over. The member being jerked throbbed hard, and spewed strings of white seed upward onto her stomach, dotting her sweat covered body.

And below, Ilia had the same reaction. She moaned out loudly, pushing herself into Blake as far as she could get and feeling her legs shudder, and felt the spectrum of colours pulsate through her skin. Blake felt the member throbbing inside, biting her lip as she let herself tighten against it. They’d achieved a swift finish, so close to one another too.

But in the midst of their afterglow, there was something unaddressed.

“... Weiss?”

The instant the words left Ilia’s mouth, Blake was yanked out of her peaceful state.  _ Oh shit. Anything but that. _

“U-Um…” There wasn’t exactly any defense she could make about it, she practically screamed it to the rooftops. How could she so careless to call out another woman’s name during something so intense! Weiss was doing a fantastic job at screwing her brains out, that was no reason for her to be thinking about-

_ Ilia! Ilia was the one screwing your brains out you idiot! _

“N-no?” Even now, she couldn't escape from it, but she continued to try. She laughed nervously, attempting to back away, but biting her lip when finding it tug down below. God, it was impossible to think with Ilia  _ still inside her. _ “I-I said… rice. I was thinking about… lunch?”

It didn't fool anyone. In fact, Ilia gave a rather annoyed look in response. Usually, Blake was used to the skin returning to its darkened tone with brown spots, but this time it turned to red in annoyance while she narrowed her eyes.

“I’m not an idiot. Weiss Schnee, your singer, right?”

Realising she’d been completely caught, Blake gave in. She looked to one side, ears pinned down in shame, trying not to face Ilia. “Yeah.”

Sighing reluctantly, Ilia took a hold of Blake’s legs to pull herself out again. She wasn't about to lean in and offer a cuddle or a kiss after that, and instead perched herself on the edge of the bed looking downward. At the very least her skin was returning to its natural brown, that came as a relief.

“It’s not what you think,” Blake attempted to reassure her, sitting upright again and shuffling to the edge to be close to her. “I wasn't lying about being single if that’s what you’re worried about. I just… I don't know what I was thinking about.”

“Her, clearly.” Looking toward her instead, she crossed her arms over to cover her breasts, suddenly feeling more exposed than ever despite what they’d just done together. “I know we said fuck commitments and all that but I didn't expect that to mean ‘imagine someone else is doing it’.”

“That wasn't what I was doing.” She perched on the bed with her, brushing the few strands of hair out of her face. For a moment, they sat in silence. In an attempt to try and ease the blow, Blake clarified.

“... She’s… the one I usually blow off steam with.” It couldn't make anything worse by letting Ilia know. She didn't exactly know the rest of RWBY on personal levels so there was no worry of her tells by anyone. “I’ve just gotten used to it the past three months, that’s why I yelled her name. I was just thinking of how good it felt and I forgot.”

“Right,” Ilia said half-heartedly. She grabbed her bag from the side of them, stood up and paced to the pile of clothes one side the room, tossing the wrapping into the trash can first before collecting her underwear, and starting to get dressed. “Y’know, people don't usually call their fuck buddies name.”

“... I know.” Blake’s ears were still pinned down as she looked to one side. That was just the problem. She was starting to think of Weiss as far more than just someone to bed to let off steam. Not only was she a better friend, but she was a lifeline. Someone Blake could talk to and rely on to unwind with after a rough day. And she wanted to do the same for her in return. That wasn't something ‘fuck buddies’ did.

Sighing sadly, Ilia had already put her bra back on and was sliding her dress over her shoulders. “Look,” she began, reaching around to zip up the back. “I’m gonna get outta your hair. I know you probably didn't mean it, but if she’s really on your mind that much… then maybe you should do something about it.”

“You don't have to do that.” Blake was quick to get up as well, grasping Ilia’s arm before she could start walking away, this time facing up to her fears and looking Ilia in the eyes. “You can still stay. We don't have to do anything but if you wanted to stay and just… hang out?”

She thought about that, she really did. Both of them locked eyes for a while, still breathing slightly heavier in their recovery. But while it was tempting for Ilia to say the night, in the end, she held Blake’s wrist, pulling the hand off her. “To be honest, not only am I feeling a little used, but I don't want to stick around and confuse you more.”

“... Alright.” Reluctantly, Blake paced back to let her leave. While she didn't want to let her go, she couldn't disagree with the reason. There was a lot for her to figure out in regards to Weiss, and digging into the past wasn't at all a good decision no matter how good it felt at the time.

“... I am really happy for you though.” Ilia hung around the door a little longer, watching as Blake collected her clothes again. When their eyes met once more, she offered a smile. “It gives me hope, in a weird way. You’ve got your life together after Adam’s shit, means I will too.”

Blake smiled back in return, sitting on the edge of the bed again with her clothes. “Thanks. And… I'm sorry for tonight.”

“Don't be. It was still fun. Maybe once you’ve figured your things out we can meet back up again for a real drink.” Ilia grasped the door handle and twisted, opening the door by a couple of inches. Though she found herself laughing a little. “You might wanna wipe the cum off your stomach before you put your shirt on.”

Looking down again, Blake flushed red once more, crossing her arms over said area and trying not to laugh. “Hah, yeah… I'll get onto that.” But more importantly, she offered a small wave, ears perking up again. “I’d like to meet up again. Same digits, right?”

“Same digits.” After checking the coast was clear, Ilia opened the door a small fraction to slide out, closing the door gently behind her, leaving Blake alone to get dressed.

* * *

“Anyway, I’m just really glad I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Weiss was currently ascending in the elevator, scroll to her ear and a smile on her face. She’d just left a meeting with Ruby and Qrow when she received the call from her elder sister, Winter. She’d been away with the military a good few weeks, with contact being sparse if at all. Now she was back for a month, promising to visit as soon as possible no matter what city RWBY would be. And both sisters were thrilled with said news.

“As am I. It’ll be nice to be able to speak with you face to face over a warm coffee rather than by scroll or by letter,” Winter spoke happily through the scroll, letting out a small sigh of relief. “I’ll be able to come see one of your bigger shows at last too, I’ve been looking forward to that.”

“Oh, that’d be fantastic! I can have Qrow send you some tickets with passes so you can come in after-” Weiss cut herself off, cringing at what she just said. “Or… I could contact Klein, have him take them to you and spare you from the man twice your age trying to flirt with you again.”

“Thank god.” There was another small laugh from the other end, and Winter’s voice then sounded like she was wearing a smile. “If that’s no trouble for you. Last time it was just extremely awkward. I don’t believe he quite understood the comment about being on the wrong team.”

“Next time you should wear a big fat rainbow across your chest or something, he might notice it that way.”

The elevator door opened, Weiss began making her way down the hall toward her room. Typical that her and Blake managed to get the one  _ right at the end _ of the hallway. Still, it left longer to talk to her sister. “I believe the next venue is Beacon in a few days, it’s in the middle of Vale. It is huge.”

“Your biggest venue yet, so Yang was telling me. I believe she also said something about it being a sellout?”

“The last night is, which completely blew my mind!” Weiss threw her spare hand up into the air as if Winter would be able to see it. “Beacon seats over a thousand people, I can’t believe they’re all here to see us!”

“Well, I’ll have to come that first night before that too sells out, like it will.” The words of confidence made Weiss smile. Winter always took great pride in her sister and made sure she knew it, even if she wasn’t brilliant at saying it in person. “I’ll have to come with you in the evening. I have a pre-scheduled event in the morning that I don’t want to miss. But perhaps the next day we can go get a coffee or something?”

“That sounds wonderful. I’d love to.” Finding a smile coming to her face again, Weiss spoke with glee. “Hey, I think Yang said something about being in the city in the morning as well, you could hang with her a while after and make sure she’s not late.”

There was another small chuckle on the other end from Winter. “Somehow, I already knew she’d be around. I shall be sure to prompt her to return on time.”

“Good. Wow, I didn’t realise how much you and Yang really talke-”

Weiss’s voice cut off when she saw someone else walking down the corridor. A dark-skinned woman, with hair back in a rather messy ponytail, with random strands unkempt and messy, pacing back rather hurriedly. For a brief moment, both made eye contact with one another, both appearing as started as each other.

But in that same moment, the woman kept her head down, holding her bag in closer and pacing even quicker down the hallway, seeming in a real hurry to walk by her. For some reason, Weiss felt compelled to look back at her and tried to do so without it being too obvious. That was until the small voice snapped her out of it.

“Hello? Are you still there?”

“Sorry!” Looking back to her destined direction, Weiss shook her head. “Someone just walked by me, I felt a bit awkward. Goodness me though, that was definitely  _ the walk of shame _ .”

A wincing came from the other line. “From experience, not a nice feeling. And this time of night too? Evening must not have gone well.”

“Apparently not. Anyway, I’m nearly back to my room now. Perhaps I can call you again tomorrow?”

“Absolutely. I have some paperwork to complete on my arrival into Vale, but I can talk and write at the same time. Take care, sister. Have a good evening.”

“You too, Winter. Good night.” Bringing the phone away from her ear, she thumbed the red button to end the call. Giving a small sigh, she smiled happily to herself. What a way to start her evening well. Talking to Winter always put her in a good mood, but knowing she would soon be able to see her made her feel even happier. And now she could wind down, end the evening perfectly by joining her friend in bed. Maybe if she was lucky they would even get to  _ canoodle _ before they slept.

Finally, at her room, Weiss placed her scroll on the reader and then pushed it open, quickly pushing it closed behind her.

“I’m back.” She was already taking off her jacket, pinning it up on the hanger to one side of the door. “Sorry I didn’t join you for that drink. Qrow and Ruby wanted to talk to me about some-”

When she began to walk toward the bed, she was in for a sight. Blake was only half dressed, sat in her underwear at the edge of the bed with an open shirt while dabbing at her stomach with some tissue paper. The contents of which certainly weren’t any food product.

“... Um… Well…” Finding herself unable to stop staring, Weiss’s cheeks were beginning to heat up again. Still, she placed her bag on the nearby futon, at least starting to make herself comfortable. “You looked like you had fun while I was out, anyway.”

“Y-yeah…” Blake’s ears had pinned against her head. It was an unusual reaction for someone who’d just relieved themselves Weiss thought. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh, don’t be. Sometimes you need to do it by yourself to scratch the itch.” Weiss took a seat at the dressing table, already getting herself ready for the evening in. She reached for the small pack of wipes to one side, soon rubbing away the day’s makeup as she continued chattering. “Need I remind you of the times I’ve done it while you’ve just been reading?”

This was strange. Blake was quiet at the best of times, but never  _ silent. _ She didn’t even hum or nod in response, just resumed buttoning up her shirt once she was clean again. While Weiss wanted to ask what was wrong, she didn’t want to intrude, and so stayed quiet as she leaned to throw one wipe into the trash can.

Which was not empty…

Aside from the usual contents, Weiss spied something she didn’t inspect in there. Not one, but two condoms. These cans were emptied daily, that much she knew from the past few days, but her and Blake hadn’t been up to anything that day. So why were there condoms in the trash? And on that note, why did Blake need to clean herself up if she’d used protection?

That’s when it hit her. The dark-skinned woman in the hallway, the one who was walking away rather briskly as soon as they made eye contact. The walk of shame, she must have come from Blake’s room, which meant her and Blake must have…!

“... You had someone back here?” Weiss asked. While she wanted to turn and look at Blake, she found herself unable to. Instead, she looked down, waiting for an answer.

“... Ilia was in town.” Blake admitted, stopping everything she was doing to also stare down at the ground.

“Ilia, as in, your ex, Ilia?” Weiss asked, looking back at the mirror instead, staring at the reflection of Blake just to see her reaction. “As in one of  _ ‘the past is the past’ _ exes?”

Blake said nothing. She offered no reaction, not even a nod. The silence answered the question for her, and it felt as though a knife had been plunged straight into Weiss’s heart, and twisted.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell, she wanted to cry, she wanted to do  _ something. _ Something other than continue staring at the guilty expression on Blake’s face through the mirror. Never before had she felt so betrayed or so hurt in her life.

But why?

Right at the beginning, they said it fair and square; there were no commitments. She had no right to be angry or mad at Blake, they communicated what both of them wanted right from the beginning. A commitment-free arrangement, just to blow off steam and relax until something came along. So why on earth was Weiss feeling so hurt that Blake had gone with someone else for one evening? Was she… jealous?

No. She refused to be. Quickly catching the tear that had threatened to fall with her hand, she tried to keep a steady voice as she spoke quietly.

“I… Don’t care.” That was a complete lie. But Weiss had no grounds to express her true feelings without being selfish. So she wouldn't. She pushed it to the back of her head, at least until she could let it all out privately. Blake deserved that. “We said it right from the start, no relationships. I don’t care if you wanted someone else for one evening, you know.”

“I’m sorry.” Now Blake spoke. In an almost silent voice, one that was full of guilt and shame. Despite all her attempts to hide it, she could see for herself Weiss was hurt. And in a way, she was hurt too.

“Why are you sorry?” Weiss asked, looking back at Blake properly. She could barely manage that, not without giving in to her urge to just cry.  _ No, hold it in Weiss. You’re not allowed to. _ “You… did it safely, in a safe place, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

It did nothing to shift Blake’s mood. Both were saying very little, barely able to look at one another. All those weeks of growing closer as friends, those weeks of strengthening their bond and becoming something more than just friends with benefits, those brewing feelings both of them had to be the first to say something… It felt like it’d been crushed into dust. There was nothing to say, and only the thick twisting feeling in both of their stomachs to deal with. In a way, asking for commitment from the beginning would have been easier. At least it would have made the horrendous urge to scream valid.

It was only when Weiss got up and walked away Blake looked up again, managing to speak up this time. “Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna have a long shower, helps me think.” She hadn’t even taken her bag of toiletries or her own towel, she'd just walked straight toward the bathroom. Clearly, she just wanted to get away for a while. “I’m probably going to sleep on the futon tonight, the past few nights I’ve been too warm and I could do with a decent rest before we go on the long drive tomorrow.”

Blake could see straight through that lie, Weiss just didn’t want to sleep next to her tonight. But for the same reason as her, she could say nothing. Weiss was her own person, and that was her choice. Still, it hurt her to learn that was the case. “Alright. I’ll set it up for you for when you get out. I might be asleep when you do if that’s okay?”

“Fine by me.” And with that, Weiss vanished into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. A small gesture, but something she hadn’t been used to Weiss doing for a while since they’d started sharing a room together. Yet another sign she was hurt and needed to get away.

Running her hands down her face, Blake let out a moan of despair against them. That hurt far more than it should have. At the beginning of the evening, she’d been talking about asking Weiss properly if they wanted to date, to have that commitment. After so long of their time together, it made sense! Now…

Ruined. Utterly ruined. If she asked now, Weiss would see it as an insult. There’d no doubt be some sort of comment about being ‘sloppy seconds’ and ruining their friendship entirely. She couldn’t risk that. At least this way, things were just hurting temporarily. It would pass, they could go back to being buddies as they were and forget about this awkward evening. That was of course if Weiss was ever willing to share space with Blake again.

Holding her head in her hands, Blake shook her head to herself, closing her eyes tightly.

“Blake, you fucked up bad.”


End file.
